


Como Un Caballero

by leyline



Series: shorts on tumblr [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, House Party, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyline/pseuds/leyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia gets drunk at a party and gives Spanish her best shot, Scott is happy to help and listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como Un Caballero

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a future fic, but not exactly specified as such, just warning for triggers!  
> Spanish-English translation at the end notes!

“I think– The Tequila. Tequila, it’s Hispanic, right?” Malia asks him.

She’s been talking non-stop now, things that make Scott (who’s currently carrying her inside, away from the party –which is kind of already dying so he hopes she won’t mind much when she wakes up from her probable hangover–) want to laugh and smile and maybe let her rest her head on his shoulder like she did before she even started drinking.

He sighs just thinking about that.

She’s protested she can do it on her own, and well, she can, she’s not so drunk that she can’t walk or make sense of her surroundings and what’s happening but everyone’s in their own little world (Allison and Lydia over at the corner with the piñata, Stiles, Erica, Derek and Cora gathering more people around for some kind of drinking game, Boyd, Isaac and Danny have gone somewhere far from the crowd to happily make out) and he’s the first to notice the way she swayed slightly as she made her way inside the house, complaining that Scott’s bedroom (which he gladly donated for the girls to sleep in tonight) was too far away, so he felt he should help her.

His room really is far away, after all.

“Hum,” Scott drags out the words as he stalls to think of a way to let her know she’s not exactly correct without discouraging her to make mistakes “if it could talk it would be. But since it can’t it’s Mexican, get it?”

Malia scrunches up her nose for a few seconds before she nods.

“Oh, I get it. Thank you.” She says and he only has the chance to reply a fast _you’re welcome_ before she’s talking over him “I think it gave me the abli– Abilir– Fuck. I think I can talk Spanish because of it now.”

Scott grins widely as they both step up the stairs, one at a time, slowly, his hand hovering behind her back, just in case, though he’s sure she can do it.

“Wanna hear it?”

“Of course I do.”

Malia sighs and reaches up to prop her arm over his shoulders, their bodies suddenly pressed together. Scott gulps and tries to count to ten. Then he breathes deep, which sort of ruins it all because Malia has started to smell like pack for a while now, and she smells interesting with a pinch of booze and he swears he can feel her fighter personality and she just– _She smells really good._

“Los arboles c’est green.” She intones, hand gesturing towards nothing at all.

He bites his lip.

“Well, it’s…Pretty close?”

Malia stops talking for a while then and Scott immediately stops as he notices she has stopped walking too. He turns to her and she’s peering up at him, a serious expression and eyes roaming his face as if analyzing, which she probably is.

He’s noticed she does it often, to get a better feel of how humans work, and she’s gotten pretty good at understanding the world around her as well as the people. He’s proud of her for that, and more.

He smiles at her and waits for whatever it is she’s figuring out or whatever it is she wants to confide in him.

“ _Eres muy guapo_.” She says finally, nodding twice for what Scott’s not sure is emphasis or to clear her head of the alcohol.

He’s thankful his complexion makes it harder to notice his blush than most people but he also feels it makes no difference because his face has grown hotter than the summer in California.

“I– Thank you. So are you. “ He says back and he means it. 

Objectively, hum, Malia is attractive. In every way. She’s a fast learner because she wants to be, she’s genuine at all times and she’s gone from not caring about anyone but herself to protecting people who need it even without anyone’s prompt. Even without _her alpha’s_ prompt. She does it now, because she wants to. And to Scott that’s what has meaning.

To Scott Malia has become…

Okay, so maybe not so objectively.

“ _Y muy_ ,” A hiccup followed by soft, short giggling and then “ _muy_ courageous _y eres adorable_ _y_ galliant– No, what was the word Lydia taught– Gallant. Like a knight. _Como un caballo_.”

“You…You mean _caballero_?”

“That’s what I said.” She frowns slightly and he presses his lips tight together to prevent himself from laughing. Of course he’d only do it because she’s being unbearably cute right now, but he doesn’t want her to feel as if he’s making fun of her “ _Y me has en_ – _ensi_ – teached! That _amigos son tudo_. Loyalty, you see? Am I– Do you think I’ve gotten better? Do you think I’m loyal now?” She slurs.

“Yeah.” His heart skips a beat when her face breaks into a grin at his words “Yeah, I think you’ve gotten great.”

Then she leans towards him and pecks him on the lips and Scott almost loses his grip on her.

“You didn’t kiss back. Don’t you want to? It’s okay. Cora taught me. No means no.”

They’ve made their way to Scott’s bedroom now, and she’s sitting there staring up at him with her honest eyes. He feels his chest swell at the sight and barrels on.

“It’s not a no! I mean, I–“ He suddenly hears his mother’s voice in his head, and _whoa_ , Stiles would protest, _why are you thinking of your mother while the girl you like wants to make out with you??_ but he feels it right to remember that his mom always tells him to be brave, to be honest. So he is. “I want to. Kiss you, I mean. And maybe go on dates? Hold your hand. But you’re drunk right now so, do you? Want to? Not just now but later too.”

“I’ve wanted to ever since you made me a better person.” Malia answers, straight-forward.

Always straight-forward. He chuckles and feels lighter than he has in a while.

“Well then,” He leans down to peck her on the cheek and together they make it so Malia is lying down on the bed, shoes off and a blanket over her.

Scott sits on his armchair and moves it closer to Malia, so he can hold her hand, like promised.

“When you’re sober, okay, _joya mía_?”

She snuggles with his pillow and makes herself comfortable, eyes already closing.

“If that means more kissing, I’m in.”

Scott’s glad she is, with the kissing, with the pack, with everything.

But (he allows himself to be a bit selfish with this admission, just this time, just with her) especially _with him._

**Author's Note:**

> \- eres muy guapo: you’re very handsome
> 
> \- Y muy,: and very
> 
> \- y eres adorable: and you’re adorable
> 
> \- como un caballo: like a horse
> 
> \- y me has ensiñado: and you have taught me
> 
> \- caballero: knight
> 
> \- amigos son todo: friends are everything
> 
> \- joya mía: my jewel


End file.
